The present invention relates to a dust sucking/blowing device which switchably serves to both suck and blow off dusts.
Numerous fine powders and dusts accumulate on the corners or in the fissures or attach to articles. It is impossible to clean up such powders and dusts with conventional cleaning tool. Therefore, a dust sucking device is used to suck off the powders and dusts. The existing device solely has one function such as sucking the dust or blowing off the dust.
In addition, the existing dust sucking or blowing device has large volume and cannot be easily carried or used in a narrow site.